The Falling of Her Tears
by Hollie47
Summary: Feeling emotional and raw, Cheryl is overcome with emotion and only Toni knows how to make her feel better.


A storm was raging over head, dark, thick, heavy clouds filled the sky; barely any sunlight penetrated them as the lightening cracked down around her, the thunder booming from above. Cheryl had always hated storms and at times she felt as if she was scared of them. Only Jason knew how she felt, when she was in a state he would come be by her side, comforting her, and letting her know it was going to be over soon, he was her rock. Since his passing Cheryl had had no one to lean on when she let her fear show through. The heavy raindrops splashed onto the ground creating decent sized puddles around her.

Cheryl sat upon the top stair of the back stairs of Thistlehouse, the small veranda covering offering a form of protection from the elements. The rain drops were getting heavier, splashing closer to her, water drops finally hitting her bare feet. The scene set her mood, she was missing her brother very deeply and no amount of talking would ever be able to help. She tried to hide her emotion, tried to only let those around her see the happy Cheryl but on days like today she couldn't keep up the facade. She was hurting, her emotions were overwhelming her and all she could do was cry.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping onto her shirt. She brought her knees up and held them tightly, crying into them. Her red hair was draped over her shoulders as she let it all come out, her small body wracked with her cries.

The rain poured down harder covering the sounds she was making. Cheryl wiped her nose on her sleeve and continued to cry for the brother she loved who was taken away from her far too soon.

Her tears were salty as they dripped onto her lips, her tongue wiping them away. She felt like she couldn't pull herself together. When Jason had died she had no one there for her that actually cared about her, she wasn't allowed to speak the words she wanted to, her family as always had to make it about them.

Her insides ached as she let all of her tears out, her head started to throb yet she was no way close to being done mourning. Their birthday was coming up and it will be the first birthday that Cheryl would be spending without her twin brother. She cried harder into lap realising that none of her family would be there to celebrate with her, or cared enough to make the day special for her.

The sting in her cheek reminded Cheryl of its presence. Deciding to try to mend things with her mother, Cheryl told the older woman about how she felt lost and alone with it coming up to her birthday. She didn't know what she was expecting from her mother but it was a usual Penelope Blossom response. She was told to stop being selfish and that she wasn't the one who lost a son. Back talking to her mother and telling her she wasn't the only person who lost someone only got her backhanded across the face, her mother's large diamond ring digging into her flesh.

Her heart was heavy, her face hurt, her lungs felt like something was sitting on top of them, compressing them, and she felt like she was missing a part of herself, she didn't feel whole. Feeling a set of arms wrap around her, she breathed in deeply and knew it was Toni, the smell of her slightly fruity perfume giving it away. Toni's heartbeat was music to her ears as she continued to cry, the gentle and even beats calming her breathing down.

Toni whispered small nothings into her ear, placing kisses upon her head, holding her tight. Cheryl felt safe, loved, and wanted, feelings that were foreign to her. Growing up she was always taught that people only have one agenda when they are nice to you and that was to gain something at your loss. With Toni she pushed all of her doubts aside, Toni helped her when she needed it, was there for her, and never expected anything in return.

Feeling herself getting calmer and calmer, Cheryl's body stopped wracking with cries of sorrow and now with a hand wrapped in her partner's jacket she just cried. She didn't know how long they had been on the veranda for; the sky had turned dark, the rain heavy and splashing against her. Lightning struck in valley behind her house, splitting a tree in two, the loud bang echoing throughout the area as it crashed to the ground, a small vibration running through the backyard and stairs of Thistlehouse.

Her cries had stopped; the tears began to dry up. In Toni's arms Cheryl felt safe and loved. The warmth of her partner's body radiated throughout her, warming her up from the inside. The feelings she was feeling, as new to her as they were, made her happy, with Toni she was happy, she had found her one.

To her Toni was an anchor to the real world, she kept her sane and from falling off the edge. Whenever she missed her brother and couldn't bare life without him Toni made her see the good in life, showed her love and affection. Toni would talk to her and tell her that Jason wouldn't want her to leave this world. Toni would remind her that she has a niece and nephew with Jason's blood running through them, and if anything he would want her there for his children and Cheryl was the only connection those children had left with the Blossom family.

Feeling Toni move, Cheryl looked up, her brown eyes meeting Toni's. Toni smiled at her lovingly and got up, holding out a hand to Cheryl to take hold of. Being pulled to her feet, Toni held her close, one hand around her waist and the other in her hand. Toni softly swayed them, moving around slightly, dancing to the sound of the rain and thunder. Cheryl then truly understood what love was, and she loved Toni, not a word was asked yet Toni knew exactly how to be there for her and make her feel better.


End file.
